


Splash!

by Chiruzuru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiruzuru/pseuds/Chiruzuru
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Splash!

Your friend, Miu, invited you to go attend a birthday party of some guy from your college. You were reluctant at first, but when you heard about the menu, you agreed immediately. She pointed out that this guy was pretty popular so there would be lots of cute guys there, not that you cared. Unless by some miracle your crush from high school was there.

It was a pool party and you thought, _Wow, I can finally use that swimsuit __Miu__ gave me for my birthday last year. I hope it still fits. . ._

You and Miu came to the party together. You looked around and saw _him._ He was holding a beer in one hand and gesturing wildly with the other.

"Like what you see? Coz I _totally _do. Oh that's birthday boy. Hey, Lev!!" She ran up to _him_ and dragged you with her.

"Hey, Miu," he kissed her on the cheek. "Glad you came."

"Yeah. And this is my friend, [Y/N], she's that roommate I've telling you about,"

"Wait, [Y/N]? Like, from Nekoma High School?" You nodded.

"You know each other?" Miu gasped. "Okay, cool, because hottie alert." And with that, she left you alone with Lev.

You stood there awkwardly, trying to keep your hands from shaking. You suddenly feel cold from just wearing a thin top to cover your bikini.

"You seem cold," he said. "Wanna go inside and grab something to eat?"

"Yeah, okay."

Once you were done eating and catching up to Lev, you both went outside and sat on the edge of the pool. You let your legs dangle in and play with the water.

"It's funny, though, that we never met inside the uni," you stared at your bottle of beer.

"Ah, I was wondering about that too," Lev set his beer down. "Hey, wanna swim?"

You smiled shyly and shook your head. He smiled back before diving into the water, splashing you in the face.

"But you look really nice in that bikini. It would be a waste not to use it,"

"I am usi-"

"Hey, hey, my two best buds are so close now," Miu crouched beside you. "What were you talking about?"

"She won't swim," Lev looked at you, pleading, like a lost puppy.

"I told you I—AH!"

_SPLASH!_

One moment you were just explaining and the next thing you know, you can't breathe anymore. You tried to lift yourself up, gasping for air. You could make out panicked shrieks of Miu, _maybe now she remembers my inability to swim?_ You thought. _Okay shit I'm going to die._

You felt hands wrap around your waist and you were pulled up and against a broad chest. You instinctively wrapped your limbs around him while you sucked in big gulps of air through your mouth.

"Oh my God, [Y/N], are you okay?" Lev wiped your face. You rested your head on the crook of his shoulder, sobbing.

"Shh, it's okay. You're safe now,"

"Damn right!" You wiped your tears away with your dominant hand. "This is your fault, Lev, you pulled me in!" You playfully slapped his chest and replaced your head on the crook of his neck.

He kissed the top of your head and smoothed down your hair. "I know, I know, I'm sorry," he carried you out of the pool. "Let's get you inside so you don't die of hypothermia."

\- - - - -


End file.
